


off course

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jongdae is a Little Shit, Kyungsoo has a stick up his ass as usual, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, but not really tbh, jongdae is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Jongdae makes the road trip for their anniversary a little more exciting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/8718.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/829033/2/drabbles-featuring-funky-jd--exo-jongdae-chenris-chenyeol-chensoo).
> 
> a friend gave me the prompt, "chensoo. jongdae getting kyungsoo hard while kyungsoo drives. (^ o < )v."

* * *

  
jongdae wants to go on a road trip. jongdae wants to go on a road trip for their three year anniversary, a road trip to fucking nowhere, and after two weeks of incessant begging, kyungsoo finally cracks. he’ll humor him. he’ll take jongdae on his stupid fucking road trip when they could just stay home instead, maybe go to a nice restaurant for dinner and then watch a movie while cuddling on the couch together. they’d have sex and then go to sleep. anniversary over. no boring drives that stretch on forever, taking hours to get anywhere at all, with only jongdae’s animated chattering and the nauseous tittering of his girl groups playing on the stereo in the background.   
  
they (meaning jongdae) booked a room at some resort near the mountains and he (jongdae) described it as a romantic getaway. kyungsoo isn’t sure how romantic he’ll be by the end of the night with girls’ generation prattling away in his head for the first half of the afternoon.  
  
the scenery’s repetitive. kyungsoo has given up even trying to look for something new; it’s all the same rice fields and the occasional grove of trees. he’s got a vice-like grip on the steering wheel and his foot feels too heavy on the pedal even though he’s on cruise control. the steady hum of the road lulls him into a blank state where he’s only aware of the grinding of his teeth.  
  
jongdae stores away the road map for the thousandth time that day and heaves a sigh. he probably hadn’t been anticipating such a long drive or a quite so grumpy kyungsoo. the gps on the dash says there are still one hundred and eighty seven miles remaining and the sun’s just begun to set.  
  
the driver feels a hand taking up residence on his knee and ignores it. it’s just another one of jongdae’s ploys to get his attention. gaining no reaction from him, the hand creeps up his leg and rests against his inner-thigh, a subtle pressure that warms his skin through the fabric of his pants. he could easily shake jongdae off, but jongdae can’t stand rejection. he’ll start to whine. so kyungsoo continues driving.  
  
jongdae’s fingertips rub small, dizzying circles into kyungsoo’s clothed skin. the friction causes his cock to twitch with interest after such a long, tiring day of driving. kyungsoo’s got a decent-sized bulge forming in his pants when jongdae smirks, pleased to see that he can get his partner hard just by touching his leg. through slacks. _fuck_. it’s been a while since they’ve fucked, and the tension is high. the recycled air in the compact car is stifling. kyungsoo wants jongdae’s lips on his.  
  
it’s an inconvenient time to get horny, kyungsoo decides as his grip tightens around the leather-clad wheel and jongdae’s hand dips lower. jongdae is an asshole, but kyungsoo’s known this for five years. the passenger covers the affected area with his wandering hand, palming kyungsoo through the fabric. his cock strains against the zipper.  
  
kyungsoo jerks the wheel a little to the left. squirrel in the road. he sinks back against the straightened seat, unable to contain the sigh that escapes him when jongdae releases his cock from its confines. he gives it a reassuring squeeze and kyungsoo lets out a strangled gurgling noise.  
  
this is definitely one of the more risky things they’ve done since jongdae introduced bondage to the bedroom. for one, he’s driving, and the road requires his almost full attention. the angle’s kind of awkward, too. jongdae jerks him off with his arm bent at the elbow, his warm hand – too warm and slightly sweaty, since the ac’s crap – wrapped tightly around his sensitive heated skin. he grunts and takes his hand away, and kyungsoo barely has time to feel crestfallen when he hears the telltale click of a seatbelt being unbuckled. his eyes flick to the side momentarily only to catch a glimpse of jongdae settling to his knees on the carpeted floor before he dips his head and sucks kyungsoo into his mouth.  
  
sputtering out a gasp, kyungsoo lets his head fall back and hit the stiff headrest with a moan. jongdae’s mouth is so wet and tight and fuck, they can’t be doing this. they aren’t teenagers anymore. this isn’t their honeymoon.  
  
"jongdae," he says. there’s no reply, only obscene slurping noises as jongdae takes him further into his mouth. he feels tears prickling the corners of his eyes from staring at the road for too long.  
  
kyungsoo drops one hand from the steering wheel and threads his fingers through jongdae’s thick hair. he likes doing this when jongdae sucks him off: jongdae starts making all these pleased sounds in the back of his throat, muffled by kyungsoo’s cock.  
  
jongdae starts licking up the underside of his cock when kyungsoo loses it. he swerves, veering off to the right shoulder. jongdae pulls off with a pop, looking up.  
  
"what’re you doing?" his lips are tinged red and slick with spit.  
  
"pulling over." he slows to a stop at the exaggerated curve, setting the car to park. it’s probably a viewing area. kyungsoo hopes no passerbys will stop here to look at the backdrop of mountains in the distance, because they might see something else entirely, like two men making out in their car. he puts on his emergency flashers and busies himself with unbuckling his seatbelt.  
  
"wasn’t that fun though?" there’s mischief sparkling in jongdae’s eyes. kyungsoo twists his torso, leaning over the middle section between their seats to cup jongdae’s chin with his fingers. he had retreated to his respective seat when kyungsoo pulled over. smart boy.  
  
"we could have gotten into a wreck." he presses their lips together, hard. it’s a different kind of collision, one that isn’t potentially dangerous. kyungsoo clambers over the space separating them, careful not to shift the car into another gear with his knee or his ass, and pushes jongdae up against his seat. needy, hot breaths are exchanged through the gaps in their lips. kyungsoo sticks his hand between them and rubs jongdae’s trapped erection, knowing how he always gets hard when he’s sucking kyungsoo off. jongdae moans helplessly into his mouth, embracing him with his arms as kyungsoo covers jongdae’s body with his.  
  
when they’re back on the road, they’re forty-five minutes off course, but the break was worth it.


End file.
